endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifica Treasure
The Pacifica Treasure is an ancient treasure located in the Cavern of the Gods. The search for it what drives the main story in Endless Ocean 2. It is an enormous solid gold statue of an Okeanide queen. History This statue was created by the Okeanides as a tribute to their queen. When the children of Set destroyed their land, the Okeanides kept their treasure safe in a tomb so that the aggressive destroyers wouldn't steal it. First Clues The first clues to the Pacifica treasure were found by Matthias Louvier, who died following an accident aboard a submarine while searching for it. The submarine now lies in the Zahhab Region Depths. Several years later, while teaching a new member of the L&L Diving Service, Oceana Louvier accidently drops her lapis lazuli pendant after narrowly avoiding a humpback whale. When water flowed through the pendant, they found that it made a strange sound, almost like music. Oceana becomes convinced that her pendant has something to do with two other pendants that her mother and father owned, one of which her mother dropped accidentally in Deep Hole. Oceana then ventures there against all advice (narrowly avoiding injury by a Tiger Shark that corners her) and recovers the second part of the pendant. When the two parts are combined together, they reveal and inscription that is vital to the discovery of the Treasure, and it is discovered that the two pendants were actually part of a strange, flute-like instrument that makes music when water flows through it. After that, the player character must go to Osiris's Courtyard, where they believe the third and final piece of the flute rests, with Matthias and his submarine. Upon recovery of the final piece, the full inscription upon the flute is revealed, as well as the flute being completed and able to play its song. The completed flute is pivotal in the discovery of the Pacifica treasure, using both the inscription upon it and the song it plays. The song opens doors and passageways in the Cavern of the Gods via an unknown, ancient, and possibly supernatural mechanism that responds to the song. Whales and dolphins also respond to the song played by the Flute, most notably the Singing Dragons. Second Clues The Okeanos Tablets collected in Valka Castle and the Cortica River revealed clues on how the Pacifica Treasure is found. One of the tablets describes a location, albeit in a very cryptic manner, while the other describes the method of getting to the treasure itself. This leads the team to the Zahhab Region, where they 'open' (blow up) a 'bronze door' (really just a wall of rock with some metal content). After opening this door, they discover the entrance to the Cavern of the Gods, where the Treasure is kept. Final Discovery When L&L (R&R) Diving Service dives in the Cavern of the Gods in the deciding mission to search for the Pacifica Treasure, they encounter a puzzle that requires that they use the Dragon Flute on The Celestial Mausoleum Monuments. The song apparently summons the Singing Dragons. The dragons (whales) ram their heads into the door to the Treasure Room to open it. This room turns out to be where the Pacifica Treasure is kept. Unfortunately, when the divers were forced to abandon the collapsing temple, they had to leave the treasure behind, but it suffers no damage when the majority of the structure caves in. This is odd, considering that the statue is gold, which is a very soft and malleable metal that is easily damaged. The Treasure was re-discovered, unharmed, after the Cavern was re-opened. L&L decided that the treasure should remain there for scientific and archaeological reasons. Notes * The befriendable Marked Commerson's Dolphin can be found near the treasure, and it requires that you offer things to the statue to befriend it. * The name of the queen is unknown, as well as why she was great enough to deserve a solid gold statue in her likeness. * Gold does not rust or corrode in seawater, and thus it is not all that odd to see the statue in such pristine condition after thousands of years, protected by the Treasure Room as it was. However, the shaking and collapsing of the temple should have done some damage, as gold is a metal that is quite soft. Category:Zahhab Region Category:Lore